


Eat, Sleep, Fight, Repeat

by Loki_God_of_Evil



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_God_of_Evil/pseuds/Loki_God_of_Evil
Summary: Stumbling upon a ruthless yet unknown ploy by the Serpentine.  The Ninja, inadvertently thwart their plans of domination.Only when one of their own is struck down, do they realise the danger they're all in.





	1. What happened?

The day was humid but sunny as Ninjago had just been coming out of the rainy season. Jay and Kai were bored of being on the Bounty training day and night with no bad guys to deal with, life was ok but pretty dull and tensions were rising.

Jay, had suggested an outing. He asked cheekily, he was quite repetitive but it had the desired effect. He was only asking for his brothers to have a day off from training and sensei Wu had begrudgingly agreed.

The guys took it upon themselves to go to the mall and the cinema to watch the new Fritz Donigan movie that Jay had been going on about incessantly for the past week. Cole finally caved in and agreed as long as a trip to the cupcake shop could be arranged before and after the cinema trip.

* * *

"Hey this is great guys, you gotta love the sun, the warmth ahh the freedom, I was getting pretty antsy with all this rain and sheesh I'm supposed to love it what with being the elemental master of lightning hahahahahaha, so did ya like the movie? omg I thought it was aweesome, Fritz is amaaaazing" Jay added finally taking a breath "so where to now?".

Kai spoke before Cole had a chance to and motioned towards the cupcake shop that was two blocks away from their current location, "wow take a breath zaptrap", Kai chuckled "Cole wants another cake remember".

Zane decided it would be a good time to calculate how much time it would take to walk to the shop instead of catching a taxi. "My calculations tell me that it should take no more than four minutes and 32 seconds to reach our destination then a further three minutes for Cole to successfully choose a cake before we can notify Nya that we will be returning."

"Heh, impressive, let's just see first. They might have specials on offer and that could throw off your calculations." Kai snickered from nearby.

"Thanks Zane, no pressure then? What if there's red velvet cake or chocolate fudge, how am I supposed to make a huge decision in such a short amount of time?" Cole complained with a hint of sarcasm.

The off duty ninja made their way to the cupcake shop, Jay was casually checking his watch every few minutes unaware of the large group of serpentine emerging a block away. None of the Ninja noticed until they were completely surrounded.

* * *

_Time jump_

Kai was being bandaged in one of the many beds in the emergency room at New Ninjago hospital, after receiving a nasty laceration to his upper arm and minor contusions to his head during the most recent attack on himself and his fellow brothers. Jay was in another bed also in the ER however he wasn't doing as well.

The trauma nurse shouted none too quietly to her team of nurses surrounding his bed. "He's losing blood, blood pressure is very low!"

It seemed like Jay was losing his battle with his injuries and fast. The charge nurse relayed a message to the team and motioned the need to get him to resus and intubate for emergency OR.

The consultant hollered "We need his blood group crossmatched asap and his next of kin need contacting."

"On it!" Another staff member chimed in.

Kai could hear all the commotion like it was taking place in his own cubicle. They were only separated by thin curtains. Being in the hospital emergency area carried no privacy at all he thought.

He lay there in semi quiet contemplation, willing his brother to fight. He had no idea of his injuries, he didn't understand the lingo they used yet he knew that Jay's injuries seemed too severe and from what he could hear he assumed Jay's body was failing...but why?

That was when they wheeled Jay away from the ward and Kai could do no more except worry and wait.

Cole was in a treatment room undergoing minor stitches and dressings to multiple lacerations on his forearms from the multitude of glass and metal splinters embedded in his skin...Cole had to hold back the fear he was feeling at this point, he knew he couldn't show that he was unsure or that he didn't know what to do anymore, he felt weak and this attack on the ninja had been unprovoked but he needed to know why.

He pushed his inner turmoil and anxieties to the side and concentrated all his effort on getting through these next few minutes of stitches and then he could think of a plan of action to get his brothers back fighting fit again and whup those serpentine into the next millenia.

His first job was to phone Sensei Wu and Nya who were currently residing on the Destiny's Bounty (the famous hero's sanctuary and home), according to Nya they were 45 minutes away from the hospital so he would have to wait it out or maybe not...

"I'll go and check on my brothers, see if we can get out of here and find and what the heck kicked off downtown... _plus I need some comfort cake food and I didn't get my second cake_  he thought to himself.

Zane seemed to be the only one of the brothers who was relatively unscathed during the battle that took place, the explosion merely dented his back panels and fried a few circuits; namely his humour and colour display circuit. During his down time he remotely accessed the Bounty's server and security systems to upload his fellow ninjas beacons, he was relieved to see all beacons glowing, however he frowned when none of the beacons were lit with the correct colour or any colour for that matter.

Because of the attack and subsequent explosion his colour display was now only showing black, grey and white...Zane was making a mental note to himself that this issue would need to be repaired quickly as it was annoying almost as annoying as the pirate voice, but a sixth sense in him couldn't get away from the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Lloyd was nursing a minor head injury and was in the infirmary on the Bounty, he chose to stay behind at the scene to make sure his brothers were all on their way to the hospital, well except for Zane who was accompanying his unconscious team mates. Lloyd decided against the hospital and contacted the Bounty who were very close by, once aboard the Bounty he was under the care of his mother Misako with Nya assisting.

He needed a few stitches on the top right of his forehead where sharp glass had lacerated his scalp and turned his platinum blond hair to a horrid red matted mess on one side but Lloyd didn't feel like this little injury warranted a stay in Ninjago hospital...truth be told he didn't really like hospitals...it was the smell and the un-natural lighting but mostly the smell.

Sensei Wu and Misako were trying to understand what actually caused the explosion and needed to run some security footage on the Bounty to find out what happened so naturally Nya was called upon once she had checked Lloyd and swapped places with Misako.

Nya was needed in the control room where she had to painstakingly repair certain parts of the security system as something had short circuited the computer on-board which made this security footage much more difficult to piece together and decipher.

Nya shouted enthusiastically "Guys I've finally managed to repair the playback on the security footage, do you want to watch and see if this works?"

Wu replied with a calm yes and Lloyd and Misako were eager to find out what had happened.

Misako stated "it seems that the ninja were almost successful in this attack which they were unprepared for against the Sepentine so what happened?".

As they all looked at the screen in front of them they saw a massive electrical explosion which appeared to come from Jay and in doing so the force of the explosion sent all of the ninja into various buildings causing damage to themselves and their surroundings.

Misako, Wu, Lloyd and Nya all looked on in confusion and worry. Nya replayed the clip in slow motion, there was no sound from the footage but it looked tense, yet the ninja appeared calm.

Nya suddenly sqeaked at the footage and noticed two of the Serpentine generals pointing something in Jay's general direction one seemed like a standard gun, athough not exactly a weapon of choice to bring to a hand to hand combative fight...Nya thought to herself.

With a sickening grin one general pulled the trigger of the rudimentary gun and shortly after the other general pressed a button on their handheld device, within a millisecond the explosion was on screen again. The generals had been lucky to escape unharmed they had no idea how powerful this weapon was until now, however many of their tribes had lost warriors not many of them but enough.

"It would appear as if the ninja were targeted on purpose" Misako said.

Nya bit her lip she wanted to shout and scream at what she had just witnessed but chose to remain quiet, she muttered under her breath instead "at least they got some of their own in this cowardly attack".

Nya had left the room, visibly upset by seeing her brothers needlessly injured in this unprovoked attack especially her brother Kai and her best match Cole or was it Jay? "silly Nya", she scolded herself  _now is not the time_.

Lloyd immediately offered to go on a mission to find out what this device was and if there were traces of it at the site of the explosion which they could attempt to research. He wanted to go undercover and see if there were other devices that the snakes were planning on using.

Misako insisted they try and find some answers later. 

"We have received a call from Cole.  The earth master is at the hospital, Nya, can you plot a course?"

She nodded at the request.  Mute in her distress over her team.

Wu stared, further admonishing the green ninja from putting himself in needless danger. "I need you to remain with your team, more than ever.  My students, your brothers have been attacked in broad daylight and we are yet to know why."

"They could be planning something bigger," Misako said, a tinge of sorrow to her voice.  "We just don't know yet".

"Lloyd, shall we call in at the hospital to see our brothers?" Nya said nervously to clear the tension, Lloyd answered with a distinct shaky voice "sure...n-now?".

"You don't like hospitals much do you?" Nya jokingly teased "what is it about them you don't like?" She quickly wiped a rogue tear away from her face before Lloyd noticed, "come on let's go to the hospital and bring them home...

Lloyd solemnly thought to himself that this day was going to get worse


	2. Chapter 2

Cole was pacing the hospital corridor after his treatment was finished, he had almost worn the floor tiles out in frustration.

"Hey err...excuse me...do you know where Jay Walker is?" Cole asked.

"Who are you?" the nurse questioned "are you a relative?

"I'm Cole Hence...Jay's my best friend", he added.

"I'm afraid I can only share details of Mr Walker with his immediate family"The nurse stated drylly.

Cole was infuriated, it took all of his strength to keep calm and not destroy the nursing station. "He's my brother" he said to himself ..."my best friend, what is so wrong that they can't tell me?" he hissed under his breath, slightly worried at what he was thinking.

"Come on Sensei I need you I can't do this on my own. Cole backed away from the nurses station and hastily went to look for Kai and Zane in the hope that they were ok and knew what the hell was happening. He saw Kai in a small curtained off area in the ER and waited until the nurse had finished.

Kai was being discharged with pain medication and dressings to take home, he had numerous stitches in 2 layers, ones that could dissolve and ones that would need removing "Now Mr Bilens we'll need to see you in 14 days to remove these stitches, an appointment has been made for you to attend our outpatient clinic" the nurse muttered.

Kai's response was automatic and without emotion "hmph yeah...ok Doc", he looked at Cole and raised an eyebrow which to Cole meant that Kai would do anything except stick to this appointment. The nurse promptly left to care for the rest of her patients and left Kai to get himself dressed.

"Damn it" Kai groaned not realising how hard it was to do this one handed his arm was still incredibly sore even with the morphine and he knocked it on the wall trying to put on his clothes, he sucked his breath in through his teeth as he rode out the wave of pain that came over him threatening a bout of nausea,  _Just breathe Kai_  he thought.

Cole approached him after the nurse left and noticed how much difficulty Kai was having with his jeans and hoodie, he quickly came to help.

"Kai, you're ok, thank god, I've contacted Wu and Nya, they're en-route to our location in maybe 10 minutes or so".

"We need to get out of here, what the hell were they thinking attacking us like that in the city...? with civilians around too" Cole shouted.

"Cole, keep it down" Kai hissed still in visible pain.

"I don't know what happened but we have bigger things to deal with right now".

"What" Cole spat..."what does that mean? what could be bigger than having our asses whupped by serpentine in broad daylight...for no reason?, besides when I get my hands on Pythor he's dead, Skales too" Cole muttered. Kai could've sworn he felt the ground tremble when Cole had spoken to him.

_Flashback Jay's POV_

"Great...snakes I love snakes" Jay said sarcastically as soon as he saw the huge group of serpentine surrounding his brothers. "What do we do guys? we don't have our weapons, this was supposed to be a trip to the mall, heck even Sensei doesn't know where we are and I'm supposed to be meeting Nya in an hour for a date. Omg we are soo totally hooped" Jay whined, he was nervous at the thought of this unarmed fight that was about to take place with no idea what the outcome could be, their only weapon...spinjitsu.

"Jay, pipe down" the earth ninja scolded, and then simultaneously raised an eyebrow at the 'date with Nya' remark,

"Don't let them see your weaknesses, it'll just make them stronger" he added.

"Great" Jay mumbled sarcastically. "Uh guys, " He shuffled, motioning his hand.  "What are they holding?"

Pythor spoke first. That annoying hissing voice he did got under Cole's skin.

"I've had enough of you ninja, always messsssing around where you don't belong.  Too long you have thwarted my planssss--"

The other snake general prodded.

"Our plans..." he corrected.  "Too long have you thwarted our plans for domination."

"What?"  Jay frowned, reading his nunchucks. 

"Until now" Pythor hissed, chuckling whilst aiming a weapon in the ninja's general direction.  Without a seconds notice, he pulled the trigger of what looked to be a gun of some sort.

Before any of them could answer the question they all heard a loud bang from Pythor's direction and Jay felt a huge searing pain rip through his right side chest.  Momentarily finding the source of the pain, he chanced a glance at his brothers.  All unscathed, until he looked upon himself, looking down momentarily to see a mass of scarlet appear on his clothes.  

"Nnngh,"  He stumbled slightly, none noticed, he was leaning against the wall. "Wh-what...the...hell...guys, wh-what is this?" Jay whispered breathlessly, struggling to speak, his brothers however could not hear, it was almost as it the wind had been knocked out of him. His world was spinning and he was beginning to see stars but he was still standing...just. He instinctively put his left hand on the rapidly expanding wet and warm area on his chest to ease the heavy feeling now residing in his chest and was horrified to see that when he removed his hand that it was now covered in blood...his blood dribbling slowly down his hand from the short time it had been pressed to his chest.

"Aww come on I love this top, you snakes have no idea how much these things cost", Jay whined to himself as his eyes stared to glaze over and he concentrated on keeping upright.

"Kill one, they all fall..." Skales muttered, holding a strange looking weapon. "Goodbye, ninja..." he swiftly pointed his bizarre looking weapon in Jay's direction and pressed it, within a second or two Jay's whole world crumbled into nothingness.

 

Before the explosion rocked the city, the ninja's last memory before waking up at the hospital was that of the loud bang and within three seconds the blast. Everything had happened so fast that couldn't piece together what exactly had happened.

* * *

Jay had come round briefly in the ambulance, or he thought he had, he had attempted to open his eyes but the pain was too much, that was until he felt like he was as light as a feather for some reason. He could hear distant voices surrounding him but his mind felt like it was miles away, he could hear everything but couldn't say anything.

_This is strange..._  Jay thought, floating in the darkness. _Where is everyone?_

The poor bluebell was in what was considered a chemical coma, whilst the paramedics attempted to stabilise him and stem the blood flow that was issuing from his chest at an alarming rate.

"Ninjago paramedics handing over a Mr Jason Walker, male approximate age 20, gunshot to the right chest area, possible internal bleeding, head injury, query broken ribs and we are struggling to get his heart rhythm to stabilise, he is going into AF. He needs the resus trolley now..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at Ninjago hospital**

Jay was undergoing emergency surgery to remove the bullet that had ripped through his chest; the team of surgeon's had successfully removed the bullet and repaired the damage to his right lung. The only problem Jay was facing now was blood loss; the bullets' trajectory had nicked his pulmonary artery which the vascular surgeon had repaired promptly. Lung damage also meant a chest drain to allow the lung to re inflate and also allow the excess fluid to drain away.

"We've lost his pulse, his blood pressure has dropped" a nurse shouted.

"Quick we need a shot of epinephrine stat, get that resus trolley now! Everybody take your places" the theatre nurse shouted.

The defibrillator patches were applied to Jay and the consultant shouted "everybody clear". For some unknown reason at that exact moment of the defibrillator being activated, the whole hospital seemed to lose most of its power, causing the hospital to revert to the backup generator for a few seconds.

"That was odd, power cut maybe?" The nurse shrugged.

The consultant noted the reason for his patient's deterioration "Its hypovolemic shock, if we don't do something now we're gonna lose him and that's not happening on my shift" he shouted.

It took three attempts to restart his heart and after a nerve wracking two minutes his pulse could be felt and was displayed as a weak signal on the screen.

"Good work everyone" the consultant congratulated his team on a successful operation " this man is exceptionally lucky, nurse Jones, he'll need to be on icu for a few days, get two bags of blood product, iv fluids and Hartman's solution started asap". The nurses nodded and wheeled him through to recovery where he stayed until he regained a state of consciousness.

* * *

"Kai, what aren't you telling me? What could be bigger than the serpentine?" Cole asked too harshly. Kai spoke quietly, his emotions struggling to stay inside, "it...it's Jay, his voice sounded broken, "he was seriously injured, I...I didn't know, couldn't remember what happened".

"I woke up here and could hear them talking about him next door" the worry in his voice was starting to show.

Cole's mouth hung open in a silent scream, not knowing how to take this news of his best friends' sudden health issues.

"Kai what did you hear? The nurses won't tell me anything, I'm not his next of kin, Kai...please...".

Kai looked at Cole with fear in his eyes and replied "he was dying Cole, J...Jay was dying, they took him to the operating room" he wiped a tear from his eyes as Cole rushed to his uninjured side to hug him.

"Hey, it'll be ok, Jay's strong, Kai...come on snap out of it" Cole sighed.

Just as this information was sinking in Cole saw Nya coming round the corner of the hospital, with panic clear in her eyes.

"Where's Kai?" She shouted somewhat relieved to see Cole mostly uninjured.

"I'm glad you're here, I'm going to see where Jay is, Kai is here" Cole commented and pointed behind him whilst trying to make a swift exit.

"I'm here" Kai groaned as he poked his head from around the curtain, Cole was relieved to see another familiar face so he left Nya to comfort Kai while he went to look for his sensei. Zane must have had the same idea as both of them barrelled into each other as they were coming around opposite corners, the wind knocked out of Cole with a huge thud..

"Sheesh, watch where you're going dumb ass", Cole spat before looking up and seeing Zane's face look apologetic.

"Hey sorry Frosty, didn't see you there" he winced as Zane helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry too Cole, are you ok?"

"Y...yeah yeah, I err I'm fine, a few splinters, cuts and so on, thank god you're okay" as he casually hugged Zane.

"Actually I was going to see if there was any news on Jay, apparently he was seriously injured according to Kai and these nurses won't tell me a damn thing...gahhh" Cole's anger starting to show as he hit the wall with the back of his hand and remembered the earlier conversation he had with the nurse.

"It's ok Cole, Sensei has just arrived and is going to see him, we can go too but it has to be a quick visit".

When Jay opened his eyes he noticed pure white tiled walls and nurses hurriedly doing their work, he heard beeping noises and bubbling coming from somewhere. Jay attempted to move away from the noise and bright lights and fall back to sleep as he was feeling drowsy due to the effects of the general anaesthetic in his system. As soon as he moved he felt such excruciating pain, he screamed and began shaking uncontrollably; beads of sweat became visible on his deathly white face.

"N..nope...bad idea, J...Jay" he croaked, his throat felt raw and dry. He hissed through his teeth as he tried to ride out the waves of pain wracking his upper body.

"Wow, my v...voice sounds strange" he mumbled.

"That will be when we had to intubate you before surgery, it can cause temporary damage to the voice" the nurse smiled "Good to see you're awake at last and back in the land of the living" the nurse beamed.

"Besides there's someone here to see you, if you're feeling up to it".

Sensei Wu was arriving in the recovery department having been allowed through, he told the nurses that he was the next of kin for Jay Walker, being as Jay's parents were on extended vacation.

Cole and Zane also appeared behind their Sensei, unsure of what they were going to see but when they finally saw Jay they were shocked at his appearance but a huge wave of relief was washed over Cole when he saw that Jay was alive and smiling.

* * *

Cole's pov

Jay's skin was deathly white, his lips and extremities were a bluish colour from lack of oxygen, and he was covered in bruises and cuts on his unbandaged skin. There were various tubes attached to his veins providing blood and additional fluids, and one coming from his chest which was swaying and bubbling with a horrid blood coloured fluid accumulating in the sealed container.

Cole didn't know what to do, he had to be strong for his team, to show leadership qualities meant showing no weakness but in front of him was his best friend, his teammate...his brother...Jay who was at deaths door, hanging on by a thread. He did the only thing he could think off, he approached the bed and held Jay's hand and squeezed gently, he whispered into Jay's ear and willed him to get better. At that moment Jays' eyes fluttered open to reveal grey almost lifeless orbs where brilliant blue sapphires once shone, he looked straight at Cole and smirked.

"Did ya miss me rock head? Wha..happened to me?" Jay groaned still in visible pain.

"Hehe, Zaptrap good to see you awake, you scared me and Kai back there" Cole ruffled his black hair sheepishly and winced when he felt another cut. He was stunned at the change in Jay in only an hour, his complexion made Cole feel nauseous, his eyes, the pattern of bruises adorning his skin was enough to make Cole cry, realising just how close he had been to losing his brother.

* * *

Zane was speechless; he didn't attempt to say anything regarding calculations as this wasn't the time, he was ecstatic to see Jay awake though even though he thought it best to leave Jay to rest as he took in the full image of how much damage had been inflicted to his brother.

Jay again attempted to move onto his right side to get a better view of his visitors, the anaesthetic effects were wearing off as was the strong pain medication.

"Arrrrggghh, unghhhhh h...hurts ssoo much, w..what happened to m-me, he grimaced painfully, sucking in short shallow breaths. Jay was battling waves of intense pain which made his chest feel like lightning something wasn't right.

"Whoa whoa, easy there Jay" Cole soothed.

"You gotta take it easy buddy" you've just come out of surgery", Cole was genuinely concerned and visibly upset at the pain Jay was in but he couldn't do anything for him, he wanted to take Jays' pain away and get out of here.

"Jay, your medical team have suggested you stay here to recuperate for at least 3 weeks" Sensei Wu stated.

"However, if you feel better before then, we can have you on board the Bounty" he added.

"Sensei is right Jay, we are fully equipped to help you recuperate on board, I have much medical knowledge in my data banks that will assist in your recovery " Zane stated in his nindroid voice.

"Oh. ok, Jay mumbled still fighting the waves of pain that threatened the unwelcome darkness and potential unconsciousness.

I...I d...don...feel so g..good, "Jay mumbled almost incoherently.

"Hang on buddy, I'll fetch the nurse" Cole worriedly rushed off in search of someone.

At that moment Jay grabbed at his chest, feeling a tightening before his world went black. His heart had stopped again, he was flatlining which set off alarm bells around his bed and all at once the nurses and doctors jumped into action. Zane, Wu and Cole were ushered out of recovery whilst they performed cpr on Jays' prone broken body. Outside the room, they could hear the commotion and the defibrillator being switched on, however, every time it was used on Jay the power in the hospital reverted to back up power.

"It's almost as if Jay was using the energy from the hospital power grid or recharging his element" Wu mumbled to himself "interesting".

"What the hell happened, I was gone for like 5 seconds" Cole boomed, he pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache threatened to overtake him and bunched his eyebrows together, "how much more can he take?"

"I need to get back in there, we can't lose him Sensei, I...I can't lose him" Cole sorrowfully added hoping no-one heard him.

"There is nothing we can do Cole, he is in their hands for now" Sensei Wu stated.

"However I sense he will not be leaving us anytime soon" Wu smiled as he was vaguely aware of what was happening to his blue ninja of lightning. He put his hand on Cole's back and led him and Zane to a seated area to wait for news.

Kai and Nya walked down the long corridor and joined with the rest of their team, they were all waiting to be filled in on Jay's condition. A few minutes passed and a consultant came through the doors of recovery to speak to Sensei Wu.

"Hello, my name is David Moss. MD, I'm the consultant who operated on Mr Walker earlier" he prompted Wu to sit down.

"We managed to remove the bullet although it had punctured his right lung and damaged a small part of his pulmonary artery, this in itself wasn't a big issue, however, he lost a large amount of blood which sent him into shock. We stabilised his blood loss but his heart stopped during surgery, we're not sure why so we going to keep him on the ECG machine to monitor him over the next 24 hours". There was no emotion in the consultant's voice, it's as if he was reading from a cue card.

"It was touch and go in surgery for Mr Walker and obviously you've all just witnessed a very emotional scene, rest assured he is stable right now and he'll be up on icu for a few days".

"Normally huge blood loss affects other organs which go into shutdown mode, but in Mr Walker's case his internal organs seem fine, his heart, however, has been affected and possibly his lungs" the consultant finished with a sigh.

"Do any of you know what else happened after he was shot?" The consultant questioned without giving more information about why he needed to know this.


End file.
